


Skant

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: CMNM, Clothing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mirrors, Naked Male Clothed Male, PWP, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Uniforms, skant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Dr Bashir needs a hand with his skant. Can the station tailor help?





	Skant

**Author's Note:**

> #2 for Kintobember. Uniforms, mirrors, light face-fucking
> 
> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.

Garak had thankfully just finished the cut he was making on his current commission when one Doctor Julian Subatoi Bashir practialy _flaunted_ his way into the shop. He’d just returned from medical exchange trip with the USS Enterprise; and as always he was wearing that absolutely enchanting skant uniform.

“Its ship’s standard uniform, you see” Julian always tries to explain as he picks up the skant from him before each trip from being cleaned. “They have a slightly different style than station staff, and are much more relaxed. There’s a jumpsuit too but we never get to wear the skant around the station!” Garak didn’t care _why_ he wore the damn thing so long as he did wear it.

The skant was the one and only thing the Federation had done right with their uniforms, in his opinion. Cut in such a way that it emphasized the Doctor’s long legs and broad shoulders while cupping his round arse, all features which Garak favoured, it Did Things to him.

“Ah, Doctor! How was your trip? Give me a moment to put my work away and I’ll be right with you.” Garak hadn’t looked up, looking at the Doctor from the corner of his eyes as his tongue flicked out, tasting the air.

“Absolutely smashing! I met Lt. Commander Data. He’s an android, an artificial life form, and he’s absolutely fascinating. Made to resemble a humanoid in every way - he even appears to breath, and blink…” Garak listened attentively to Julian as he put his work away, asking some questions about the Lt Commander and finally stepping out from behind the counter, giving Julian his best customer service smile.

He slid up behind the Doctor, hands on his hips. “And how can I help you today Doctor? Problem with your uniform?”

“Ah yes, its the hem you see. I think it needs to be taken up a bit!” he tried to press back against the the tailor but he was held firm.

“Taken up a bit? Are you quite sure? It seems short enough already.”

“Mm. Yes. I can show you if you like. In the dressing room?”

Garak released his hips. “I’m not sure doctor, but I’ll take your concerns into consideration. I’ll be right there.” Julian bounded off to the change room while Garak quickly turned out the lights and locked the doors. It _was_ nearly lunch. No one would begrudge him closing up a little early.

When Garak dipped behind the curtain, Bashir was standing on the small dais in front of the mirror, and Garak gamely knelt in front of the doctor, running his hands up the doctor’s bare thighs. “All right, tell me how short you think this should be.” His thumbs slid under the smooth fabric, and started sliding the skirt up a little higher. “Here?” Surely this is short enough Doctor!”

“I’m sure a tailor of your skill could raise the hem just touch more than that Mr. Garak.” the tailor slid his hands a few centimeters higher and Julian sighed as the tailor’s thumbs brushed against the bulge in his rapidly tightening briefs.

“My dear Doctor, if I raise this hem any higher, I cannot be responsible for what happens when you step out of here.” Garak didn’t even have to slip his tongue out to taste the air. He was kneeling right in front of the doctor, close enough that he could easily smell his arousal. He licked his lips.

“Well if that’s the way you feel, I’ll simply have to show you where I want the hem to fall myself.” with that Julian shimmied his hips a bit and pulled the skant up to expose his straining cock, and Garak gave up on pretense, pulling the briefs down and wrapping his long forked tongue around the smooth human prUt. Julian moaned, leaning back against the mirror as Garak went to work, intent on tasting every inch of the doctor, both hands holding on to the delightful arse barely concealed beneath the uniform.

Garak relished the taste of the doctor, the feel of his hands buried in his hair slowly tightening until the tailor was held still while the doctor leisurely fucked his mouth. Garak continued kneading the doctors sweet arse as he relaxed his jaw to take more, and this went on until Julian’s hips began bucking erratically, and Garak pulled those delightful cheeks apart and drove a finger tip into the doctors arsehole to the second knuckle, swallowing as Julian’s seed shot down his throat.

The doctor leaned against the mirror with a grin on his face. He really should wear the skant more often. Julian leaned down to kiss Garak, smoothing his hair back in place as their tongues dueled.

It was Garak who finally broke the lazy kiss. “Julian my dear, would you mind terribly?” he gestured down at himself, his bulge obvious.

“But of course!” Julian pulled his lover to his feet, his own erection quickly returning as he watched the Cardassian remove his clothing, folding it neatly and placing it aside. Julian still wore the skant, and he unzipped the front just a bit around the neck while Garak undressed, and kicked his briefs off to the side.

Once undressed, Garak knelt on the dais facing the mirrors that surrounded the room and allowed him a full view of his clients. This afternoon it was filled with reflections of his beautiful Julian kneeling behind him, uniform pulled up just enough to free his cock. Garak parted his thighs, reaching down to tuck his prUt back inside so Julian could fit inside him, Julian wasted no time in guiding his cock in to Garak’s dripping hole and sliding inside, his cock rubbing delightfully along his lover’s prUt.

For all that it felt amazing, it looked even better. Garak wasn’t terribly fond of watching himself during sex, but the doctor, oh, he was a sight! He focused his gaze on the images of Julian in the mirror; the one from behind showing his bum peeking out under the hem of the uniform skirt and the fabric stretched over his muscular shoulders; the mirrors on either side giving him decent view of thighs and pumping hips, and finally the one right ahead of him, where Garak had positioned himself so that he could look up and see his lover’s face, shining with concentration.

When they locked eyes, Garak was undone, and came in a great dollop on the dais, shouting Julian’s name. Julian followed him shortly, and near collapsed on the Cardassian, kissing along the ridges and scales of his back.

“See Garak? I told you it could get a bit shorter.” Julian laughed and kissed him again behind his ear as his lover started laughing.

Garak huffed “You incorrigible boy! You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Mm. Possibly. But it will be a good death, won’t it?”

“That remains to be seen.”

“Well dear, lets get cleaned up and get lunch. Today is a good day...to dine” Julian was essentially dressed and sprang out of his lovers reach as Garak groan and reached to smack his bum at the terrible joke. “See you at the replimat!”

Garak shook his head, amused, and began to dress for lunch.

\---

Fin


End file.
